Comims Sweet
by yongie13
Summary: Menjadi comims dan tinggal bersama chef seperti Yesung memberi Ryeowook banyak pelajaran apalagi mengenai kehidupan setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal/ketika seseorang tidak menyukaimu, maka saat itu harusnya kau tidak mempercayai mereka/Cinta atau takdir? Temukan semuanya dalam Comims Sweet/YeWook/BxB/OneShoot/review nae


**Tittle: Comims Sweet**

**OneShoot**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook **

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Lampu jalan malam kota Seoul sedikit membuat seorang _namja_ manis melirik jam tangannya. Malam ini sedikit bersalju, _namja_ manis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah restaurant.

Mengeratkan mantelnya untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Ketika memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa Eropa tersebut membuatnya berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk sampai menyadari tatapan seorang pelayan yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia menghalangi pintu masuk. Mengerti itu ia segera masuk dan menemui seorang pelayan yang menggunakan pakaian jazz-nya.

"Tuan Park Jungsoo?" tanya _namja_ manis itu dengan sebuah senyum manisnya.

"Hmm… Kim Ryeowook?" tanya _namja_ cantik yang tadi disapanya Tuan Park.

"_Nae_… aku sudah membawa semuanya, apa aku bisa melihat tempatku akan bekerja nantinya?" tanya _namja_ mungil bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook tersebut.

"_Nae_… aku sendiri yang akan memperkenalkanmu. Mari ikuti aku."

Langkah keduanya membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya menunduk hormat. Saat ini keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kecoklatan dengan ukuran yang cukup tinggi dan juga lebar.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap kagum pada semua peralatan dapur dan juga kesibukan orang -orang yang bekerja di Restaurant tersebut.

"Yesung-ssi… ini Kim Ryeowook yang aku katakan padamu kemarin sore," tuan Park mendekati seorang _namja_ tampan dengan gagahnya menggunakan pakaian putih, celana hitam yang distrika licin, memakai apron bersih dan topi tingginya menjulang ke atas. Dialah sang penguasa dapur di restaurant tempat seorang Kim Ryeowook akan bekerja. _Namja_ tampan itu menganggukkan kepala pelan kemudian menepuk tangannya dua kali yang membuat semuanya berhenti bekerja dan menatap pada ketiganya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," perintahnya membuat Ryeowook segera mengagguk paham.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida… selama beberapa bulan aku akan menjadi _comims_ disini," sapanya pada semua pegawai di dapur tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya kembali bekerja seperti saat ia baru datang.

"Wookie-_yah,,,_ ini Kim Jongwoon, kau bisa memangggilnya Yesung-ssi. Dia adalah _chef_ utama di dapur kita" jelas tuan park pada Ryeowook.

_Awal pertemuan mereka. Tidak ada yang berkesan saat itu._

_Ketika itu Ryeowook baru saja menjadi comims di restaurant yang di kelola oleh teman appa-nya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal setahun lalu. Saat ini ia harus berusaha belajar, kemampuan yang dimiliki Ryeowook juga didapat dari kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan chef di Italia. Comims adalah seorang chef yang masih dalam pelatihan, sedangkan Yesung merupakan chef utama di __Splash__ reastaurant. Orang yang mengelola dan memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas dapur di restaurant tersebut._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Wajah manis seolah aku baru selesai menyantap cake coklat yang dilumuri dengan madu. Manisnya yang tidak bisa lenyap begitu saja di bibirku. Aku menyukainya._

**Yesung pov**

Sudah tiga bulan Ryeowook bekerja menjadi _comims_ di restaurant kami. Karena masih menjadi _comims_ ia masih perlu banyak berlatih. Kudengar dari Leeteuk-_hyung_ kalau kedua orang tuanya adalah _chef_ di Italia. Tapi bukan karena kedua orang tuanya adalah _chef_ dan dia bisa diperlakukan seperti _chef_ de partie.

"Wookie-_yah_… tolong potong ikan lautnya, aku akan menyiapkan hidangan intinya, lakukan dengan benar _Nae_? Mohon jangan rusak karena persediaan kita menipis saat air surut," perintah Eunhyuk yang merupakan salah satu _chef_ de partie di dapur kami.

"_Hyung_? Kau tidak apa kan?" pertanyaan seseorang membuat mataku yang tadi ingin terpejam kini terbuka kembali.

"Wook-ie? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku melihatmu duduk di sudut dapur membuatku ingin menemuimu, kau terlihat lelah _hyung_."

"Tidak perlu pedulikan aku! Kerjakan apa yang _chef_ de partie perintahkan padamu."

Mendengar perkataanku ia segera kembali ke wastafel mengambil ikan yang tadi diberikan Eunhyuk padanya. Entah kenapa setiap berdekatan dengannya dadaku sedikit sesak, aku menyukainya? Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku adalah seorang _chef_ yang memiliki tanggung jawab atas semua staff-ku.

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? apa kau sakit?" Ryeowook mengulurkan jemari mungilnya untuk memegang kening Yesung. Gerakan _namja_ mungil itu membuat Yesung menepisnya cepat.

"Aku tidak apa. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja sana," perintah Yesung dan _namja_ tampan itu segera meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di ruang tamu apartemen mereka.

Yah… sejak bekerja menjadi _comims_ di Splash restaurant, Ryeowook yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal harus hidup satu atap dengan Yesung atas usul dari tuan Park.

Namun tidak menyerah dengan ucapan Yesung, _namja_ manis itu membawa baskom kecil berisikan air dan juga kompress kedalam kamar Yesung.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"_Hyung_ sakit! Aku tahu itu," ucapnya menautkan kedua alisnya membuatnya terlihat begitu imut. Yesung yang sudah berada di atas ranjang hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil ketika handuk basah itu kini tertempel di keningnya.

"Aku hanya flu! Kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini!"

"_Hyung_ tahu? _appa_ meninggal juga karena flu! Jadi penyakit ringan harus disembuhkan," Ryeowook menarik kepala Yesung kasar setelah ucapan tegasnya membuat _namja_ tampan itu diam. Sorot kepedulian pada sepasang coklat caramelnya membuat _namja_ tampan itu menurut.

Chu

Ryeowook mencium pelan hidung Yesung yang memerah karena flu yang dideritanya.

Blushh

Wajah tampan itu semakin memerah ketika Ryeowook menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Mwo? _Hyung_ tidak apa? Apa begitu sakit? Owhhh," panik Ryeowook saat menyadari rona diwajah Yesung berubah.

"Kenapa kau mencium _hyung_?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya sejenak.

"Tiap kali salju turun dan membuatku kedinginan, _umma_ akan mencium hidungku yang memerah," jelas Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya pelan. _Namja_ manis itu sepertinya mengingat keluarganya dengan begitu baik.

Shrim

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekkan kembali hidungnya pada bibir Ryeowook.

"Lakukan seperti yang Kim-ahj_umma_ lakukan padamu," perintahnya membuat Ryeowook kini memeluknya erat.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Matahari yang indah akan senantiasa menyambutmu, hangat mentari pagi akan kau rasakan ketika matamu terbuka. Lembut tubuhmu menjadi berkilau saat cahaya itu menyentuhmu._

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun?" sapaan pagi Ryeowook membuat Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman ringan. _Namja_ tampan itu menuangkan coklat panas kedalam cangkir satu lagi dan mengangkatnya seolah memerintah Ryeowook untuk menerimanya.

"_Gomawoyo,,,"_ lembut suaranya membuat Yesung mengacak surai madu yang berkilau karena sinar lampu dapur mereka.

"_Hyung_ sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"_Anio."_

Yesung menarik kursi dihadapan Ryeowook dan membuka penutup makanan yang telah disiapkannya.

"Kau lapar? _Hyung_ sudah masak untuk sarapan kita," segera saja _namja_ tampan itu membalik piring dan menuangkan nasi kedalamnya. Namun gerakannya segera terhenti ketika di lihatnya Ryeowook hanya diam dan mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"_Wae?_ Kau tidak suka nasi goreng buatan _hyung_?"

"_Ani…_ kenapa _hyung_ tidak membangunkanku tadi?"

"Ya tuhan Kim Ryeowook. _Hyung_ tahu kau pasti lelah mengurus _hyung_ tadi malam. Cepatlah makan, apa kau mau menerima jabatan barumu dengan wajah jelekmu itu hmm?"

"Mwo? Jijja? Aku akan naik jabatan dari _comims_?"

"Siapa yang tahu tentang itu," jawaban Yesung membuat Ryeowook mendelik kesal menatapnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Wajah bahagia dengan semua pesan yang diterima beberapa saat lalu._

_Percayakah kau pada cinta yang tumbuh seiring dengan waktu yang dilewati? Kalau kau bertanya apa aku percaya? Dengan pasti aku akan menjawab iya. Disana, aku menyukai seorang namja manis yang begitu baik. Bibir tipisnya yang melengkung seolah kebahagiaan selalu menghampirinya, sepasang coklat caramel yang bersinar seperti mendapatkan kebahagiaan selalu dan aura cinta yang diberikannya membuatku ikut bahagia._

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya, aku yakin dia pasti menghasut Yesung-ssi."

"Aku dengar kedua orang tuanya juga adalah _chef_ di Italia. Pasti karena itu."

"Kalau begitu dia tidak pantas dengan jabatan itu," bisikan beberapa _yeojya_ membuat Ryeowook yang baru kembali dari gudang sayur menatap mereka bingung.

"Mereka kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook polos pada sosok Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan ikannya.

"Hmmm? Menggosipkan _chef_ de partie baru kita. Lupaka saja mereka, bagaimana perasaamu hmmm?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ketika _hyung_ menjadi _chef_ de partie mereka juga menggosipkanmu _hyung_?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Eunhyuk pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk mencuci ikan yang baru dipotongnya.

Kim Ryeowook. Seorang _comims_ yang kini ditetapkan menjadi _Chef_ de partie atas usulan dari Yesung setelah bekerja selama beberapa bulan di Splash Reastaurant. Bekerja dengan baik ternyata membuat beberapa orang tidak terlalu suka sekalipun masih banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi ia belum menjawab atas keputusan tersebut, _namja_ manis itu masih diberi waktu untuk berfikir sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

Yesung menelan obat penahan pusingnya kemudian kembali lagi kedapur, sepasang obsidiannya memperhatikan Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu tidak bersemangat. Mungkin saja karena ucapan teman-temannya. Melihat itu, _namja_ tampan itu segera menghampiri Ryeowook dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Apa ada masalah?"

"Hng?_ Anio_…" Ryeowook menepis pelan tangan Yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu untuk kembali masuk kedalam gudang persediaan sayur.

"Katakan kalau kau ada masalah," Yesung berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook masuk kedalam gudang persediaan membuat beberapa orang yang mendengar ucapannya memperhatikan keduanya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa _hyung_. Sebaiknya _hyung_ kembali kedapur. Banyak orang membutuhkanmu di sana!" ucapan datar Ryeowook membuat Yesung menariknya kasar kebalik lemari penyimpan sayur-sayuran.

"Kau kenapa hmm?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Cepat atau lambat _hyung_ pasti akan tahu masalahmu itu."

"_Hyung_!" Yesung berbalik hendak meninggalkan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit berteriak.

"Lakukan saja sesuka _hyung_!"

BRAK

Dengan kasar Ryeowook melempar box berisi kentang yang dibawanya ke atas lemari membuat lemari tersebut bergoyang karena menjadi tidak seimbang.

"WOOK-IE!"

Brak

Srak

"Akhhh," Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowook dan menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya sendiri berusaha melindungi Ryeowook yang hampir tertimpa oleh tumpukan box kentang.

Degh

Sepasang coklat caramel itu membulat kaget saat wajah Yesung masih tersenyum dihadapannya dengan darah menetes dari kepalanya.

"_OMONA!_ kalian tidak apa?" beberapa orang yang ada di dalam gudang penyimpan sayuran tersebut dikejutkan dengan suara jatuhan box dan ditambah kondisi Yesung yang tertimpa box kentang.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hatimu merasa hampa? Itu karena kau merasa bersalah._

_Ketika perasaanmu diminta untuk mengakuinya, akan banyak hal yang tidak kau pikirkan selama ini terlihat dengan begitu jelas._

Seharian Yesung tak kunjung sadar dari pingsannya. Ryeowook masih setia menggenggam erat jemari kiri Yesung yang tidak diikat infus. Dan sejak itu juga beberapa pegawai restaurant gantian berkunjung melihat kondisi Yesung dirumah sakit.

"Sudah kukatakan kau itu pembawa bencana berkepanjangan untuk Yesung-_oppa_. Sebelum kau datang dia tidak pernah sakit apalagi sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti ini."

Cibiran seorang _yeojya_ membuat Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepala mungilnya.

"Dokter bilang Yesung-_hyung_ juga kurang tidur. Aku yakin dia seperti itu sejak kau tinggal bersamanya, apa kau menjadi bayi yang harus dirawat 24 jam hmm Kim Ryeowook?"

Degh

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat Ryeowook mengingat beberapa saat ia bersama Yesung.

_"Hyung belum tidur? Ini sudah sungguh larut hyung."_

_"Tidurlah duluan"_

_"Hyung sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"_

_"Kau terlihat begitu lelah, hyung tidak berani membangunkanmu. Hahaha."_

beberapa kejadian membuatnya menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kalian katakan, cepatlah kembali ke rumah kalian. Besok kalain harus bekerja," sergahan Eunhyuk membuat tiga orang yang ada diruangan itu pergi setelah memberi hormat pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Hyung_…" panggilan Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Bukankah besok kau harus kembali bekerja?"

"Aku mengerti," Ryeowook segera berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya. Segera saja _namja_ manis itu mencium pelan kening Yesung dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan rumah sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sebuah percapakan ringan dipagi hari ketika seluruh pegawai belum berdatangan, bahkan matahari pagi masih sedikit enggan menampakkan wujudnya. _Namja_ manis itu meletakkan amplop putih diatas meja kerja seorang tuan Park.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Siang ini jam 10 aku akan berangkat. Terima kasih bantuannya selama ini," dengan sopan Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya kemudian menyambut pelukan tuan Park sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sore hari Yesung segera memilih kembali keapartemennya. Kondisinya tidak terlalu parah apalagi sejak ia sadar tadi malam setelah Ryeowook pergi.

Setelah bercakap dengan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk membuat Yesung memilih kembali keapartemennya dan mendapati ruang kosong ditiap sudut apartemennya.

"Semakin terasa sepi," tanpa terasa bulir air matanya mengalir begitu saja. tubuhnya terasa lemas membuatnya terjatuh kelantai saat mendapati tidak ada _namja_ manis bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook yang beberapa bulan ini selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Menurut cerita Leeteuk, Ryeowook mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerjanya. Ia memilih pergi dan menjauh agar Yesung bisa kembali seperti dulu, bekerja tanpa hambatan darinya.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi hah? Kau meninggalkan _hyung_?" bisiknya mulai terisak.

_"Jaga kesehatan hyung! Mianhae aku merepotkanmu. Ketika pulang keapartemen mungkin hyung tidak akan menemukanku lagi. aku pergi dari Korea. Aku berterima kasih hyung menerimaku, hyung memberiku banyak pelajaran tentang hidup ini, hyung juga membuatku mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguuhnya. Dan hyung membuatku mengerti, sekalipun orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, tapi aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang peduli padaku sekalipun aku terlalu sering merepotkan kalian. Mianhae membuat hyung sakit. Saranghae…_

_Kim Ryeowook"_

Yesung meremas surat yang dtinggalkan Ryeowook dimeja makan mereka kemudian melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau memilih mendengarkan mereka! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook!" makian Yesung disertai dengan isakannya masih membuat apartemennya terasa sunyi. _Namja_ tampan itu kini benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Love!_

_Kalian mengerti maksudnya?_

_Ketika kalian merasa mencintai seseorang dan kemudian dia pergi sebelum kalian mengatakannya. Maka satu lagi yang harus kalian tahu._

_Takdir!_

_Cinta membawa kalian pada takdir. Atau takdir membawa kalian pada cinta?_

_I'am sorry. I don't know about love story. Believe me more, I'am just an ordinary girl. ~Yongie_

**Ini hanya cerita singkat mereka.**

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Epilog**

Ryeowook baru saja mem-print out satu pengumuman yang baru diketiknya. Segera saja dengan wajah bahagia _namja_ manis itu berlari keluar pintu café yang bangunnya sejak setengah tahun lalu dan menempelkan selebarannya.

_"Really? Kamu membutuhkan pegawai untuk bekerja disini?"_ satu suara yang begitu lembut terdengar oleh pendengarannya.

Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat tubuhnya terdiam, seolah masih berusaha mencerna pemilik suara baritone tersebut.

"Bisakah tuan muda mewawancaraiku agar diterima disini?"

Degh

Masih terdiam ditempatnya, jemari Ryeowook turun dari kertas selebaran yang baru ditepelnya. Karena menempel di dinding ia tidak bisa melihat pantulan siapa yang berbicara.

"Hy-_hyung_?" suara tenornya bergetar membuat jemarinya menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan suara isakannya sendiri.

"Hmm? Bogoshipo~~~"

Sebuah rentangan tangan membuat Ryeowook segera memeluk _namja_ yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan eratnya ia memeluk _namja_ tampan itu dan membiarkan air mata bahagianya membasahi mantel _namja_ tampan itu.

"Tidak _hyung_ sangka Leeteuk _hyung_ benar tentang kau yang membuka café dan menjadi _chef_ decorator di salah satu kota kecil Italia. Bisa _hyung_ pesan satu cake untuk kita berbincang?"

"_Nae_…" Ryeowook segera menarik tangan _namja_ tampan itu, -Yesung- untuk segera masuk dan menutup café-nya. Membalik tulisan open dengan close membiarkan hanya Yesung yang menjadi pelanggannya hari ini.

Café minimalis yang dihiasi beberapa tanaman hias yan merambat membuat udara begitu sejuk dan sebuah sajian pemandangan taman pribadi yang ada di sebelah café serta jalanan kota kecil Italia yang sedikit sepi.

Sepasang obsidian itu tak hentinya memandang Ryeowook yang sibuk mendekorasi _breakfast_ pesanan Yesung.

"Satu _ artisan bread toast country white_ special untuk satu-satunya pelanggan hari ini," ucap Ryeowook meletakkan menu _breakfast_ specialnya hari ini dihadapan Yesung.

Selama Yesung menghabiskan _breakfast_-nya, Ryeowook hanya memandang wajah tampan yang sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak dilihatnya sejak ia meninggalkan Korea.

_"Tampan,"_ bisiknya tanpa sadar mengulurkan jemari kanannya mengelus pelan wajah tampan Yesung. Melihat itu Yesung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ekh_.. Mianhae_," Ryeowook segera menarik kembali tangannya saat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Grep

"Sentuh _hyung_ sesukamu," bisik Yesung dengan suara beratnya sembari menarik kembali jemari Ryeowook untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"_Saranghae…"_

Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa yang duluan melakukannya hingga kedua bibir manis itu bersentuhan. Manisnya _mocktails_ yang baru diseruput Yesung terasa lebih manis saat ia melumat pelan bibir tipis Ryeowook.

Dibawah sinar mentari kota kecil Italia dengan sentuhan kelembutan udara pagi yang sedikit dingin dan hembusan angin sebuah cerita cinta dimulai kembali.

"_Hyung_ sungguh mencintaimu, jangan pergi lagi _arra_? Kau membuat _hyung_ benar-benar kehilangan."

_"Arraseo… nado saranghae hyung-ie_," suara lembut Ryeowook terdengar begitu merdu bersamaan dengan lembutnya terpaan angin pagi.

_What I want to tell you is that I love you._

_I always think of the memories of the brave days._

_If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no sign, don't be afraid._

_As long as we keep holding our hands, we can go anywhere._

_Promise You~KRY translate

* * *

**END**

* * *

Terima kasih membaca sampai akhir. Apakah cukup mengharukan? Ada yang nangis? Atau ada yang membenci karya saya? No problem,,, aku hanya mengetik apa yang aku suka bahkan ketika mengetik aku lupa bagaimana perasaan kalian yang akan membacanya, mohon tidak marah karena sikapku ini. Jangan lupa follow **anitaMT0201** atau bisa juga follow official saya **yongie4**

Sekarang review nae… aku menyayangi kalian semuanya :D

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
